Escape To The Neverland
by RainbowArtist21
Summary: after finding out about the demons Norman, Emma, and Ray tried to make a plan to escape. They were so close. They had brought Don and Gilda into there plan to help too. However, out of nowhere a portal showed up and the next thing any of them knew. They were reborn into families. Now Norman Malfoy, Ray Black And Emma Wealsey start there first year at Hogwarts. How will they react t
1. 231084

Harry Potter, The Promised Neverland.

Chapter one, 231084

23rd October 1984.

Summary, after finding out about the demons Norman, Emma, and Ray tried to make a plan to escape. They were so close. They had brought Don and Gilda into there plan to help too. However, out of nowhere a portal showed up and the next thing any of them knew. They were reborn into families. Now Norman Malfoy, Ray Black And Emma Wealsey start there first year at Hogwarts. How will they react to each other and try and find there other friends.

End of episode 5,

0oOo0oOo0

It was almost dinner time. Norman, Ray, Don, Emma, and Gilda were in there bedroom trying to think of a plan to escape.

"Okay Don why don't you help with dinner." Ray suggested. Don nodded and walked out of the room followed by Gilda to help Mom and Sister Krone.

"Why didn't we tell them about how Mom isn't seen after 8:00 pm and the secret room?" Emma asked. Norman looked down and Ray said "we don't know there ideas on our plans. And besides Don is too emotionally attached to Conny. If we told him he would no doubt try and find a way into the room and most likely get caught."

As much as Emma hated to admit it Ray had a good point. Until they could control Don's need to save Conny and Gilda's curiosity they couldn't trust them with all the facts.

0oOo0oOo0

The three walked down to dinner and sat down next to Don and Gilda.

Mom came out with the food and after saying prayers sat down and ate as well. "Hey guys do you know where Sister Krone is?" Gilda asked. The five looked around seeing no sight of the strange helper. "I don't know." Emma said slightly worried.

They ate in silence for a few more minutes before the doors pushed open and the tables became silent as Sister Krone came in. She was walking weirdly with her head down sorta in a trance as she made her way to the tables. She stopped at the center table a slowly looked up. Her eyes wide her mouth twisted into a sick smile. She made her way over to where the five sat.

Everyone was silent scared by the look of insanity on her face. Mom wanted to do something but thought better of it. Emma was looking straight ahead shaking as Sister Krone stalked up behind her.

"Emma" she whispered. "Are you keeping secrets from us?" Emma's whole body tensed. She glanced at Norman to see him equally as frightened.

Emma felt herself being lifted and saw Sister Krone picking her up by her collar. The force caused her to choke. "Now, Now sweet Emma. What are you hiding from us. We know that you are."

Emma tried to pull free as Norman and Ray stood up and tried to get Sister Krone to stop. While Don, Gilda, and Anne and Nat comforted the little kids.

"Emma you know, if you don't answer my question I'm sure we could feed you to the…"

Her statement was cut off by a big flashing blue light. The kids all looked at the swirling portal materializing in front of them. Wind blew and picked up the smaller kids off there feet. Those who were came flying towards the portal screaming for help as the ones still on there feet tried to pull them down. In was chaos while some kids shouted as they were pulled into the vortex Ray and Norman went to Emma's side after Sister Krone dropped her. They heard a scream as they turned around to see Gilda being sucked into the light while Don was holding onto her. Only for himself to be pulled up and for the two to disappear into the light shouting for the trio to help. Emma rushed over to pull anyone away but soon found herself being lifted off of the ground. She looked around in a panic to see Norman and Ray the same way. She yelled at the two drawing closer to the light.

"NORMAN! RAY!" She yelled as her body became engulfed in the vortex.

She quickly closed her eyes at the bright light and felt as though her body was being taken and forced to another place. The pain of the travel became unbearable. But, after a few seconds the wind and light ceased and she felt a warm comfortable feeling as if she was laying in bed. For a second she thought it was a dream. She tried to open her eyes to see a bright overhead light, and two faces smiling her. They were a man and a woman both with bright red hair and freckles.

"Oh look sweetie she's opening her eyes." The woman said in a soft kind voice. The man smiled at Emma and then turned to the woman.

"What should we name her?" He asked.

_Name Me_?!Emma tried to scream but no words came out. Instead it was more of a sort of babble.

The woman smiled at her once again and said "I think we'll call her Emma. Ron and Emma" _Ron_?Emma thought confused. She looked around to see a small red headed baby she assumed was the couples son. But if that was the case then why was she named by them? Better question why was she being named at all. She was 11 years ol…

Emma looked down at herself to see tiny little fingers and a small baby shaped body. _Im a baby_?!

0oOo0oOo0

Over the next years Emma learned to keep her memories to herself and not blurt out how she can write! or she already knows how to do that!

Growing up again was weird.

She figured out that this place wasn't her world. It seemed to be filled with humans that possessed magical powers coexisting with non magical humans, Muggles.

Emma enjoyed her new big family, the Weasleys. She had six brothers and a year after she was born got a sister named Ginny. Emma was Ron's twin sister and the first Weasley girl in a very long time form what she heard from Molly and Arther. She might have called them mom and dad in public but she never wanted to think about having another mother. Resulting, in her using her temporary parents first names.

Emma liked the Weasley family but they could never replace her real family. Not 'related by blood but family forever.'

She sometimes wondered where Ray and Norman wound up. For all she knew they could be on the other side of the world. She wished she could I be back in her world with them. Even if it was trying to escape that evil woman in the orphanage. She would take nearly dying with family over being safe without. It sounds stupid but that's what she lives by.

_No matter where you guys are. I will come and find you all. All 37 of you and we're going to go home. A real home._

0oOo0oOo0

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were concerned for there youngest, Norman. He was very different from his twin Draco. While Draco thrived controlling his group of friends Norman didn't dare go near anyone, not that Draco noticed.

Norman seemed to be disgusted by Draco and him controlling his friends. Narcissa once found him ranting in his room saying, 'you don't go around ordering your friends to do stuff for you!' And 'my family wouldn't have dared do that!' Narcissa was confused by that last statement. What did her son mean by 'my family'.

She kept an eye on him for the rest of the time after that.

/

Norman hated his new life! Only a few years into his new world and he found out how horrible his new family was. They were Pureblood wizards that thought of others as a lower state then them. Especially if they were Half-bloods or Muggleborns. And even if they were Pureblood like the Weasley family they weren't up to 'there standards' he hated to be put into such a place.

Maybe when he goes to Hogwarts he will make real friends and not like Draco's dumb lackeys. But then again barring the Malfoy name isn't going to be an easy trip.

0oOo0oOo0

Ray was curious. He was (in this world) seven years old. (Really about 18 if you want to be technical). He was given the name Raymond Black in this world. He knew his 'mother' was a Muggleborn Witch so that would make him a Half-blood by definition.

He soon learned that his 'father' was named Sirius Black. Apparently he was a criminal for killing Muggles and one wizard, but was caught the day after he showed his true colors and was sent to life in Azkaban. Ray was visited a few times by his 'father's' friend named Remus Lupin. He seems like a nice person but it didn't take long for Ray to figure out he was a werewolf.

'Flashback'

_Remus was visiting today. He was a good friend with Ray's 'mom', Abigail Black. What Ray had heard Remus was also a friend from school of his 'dad's'._

_Remus always tried to play with Ray but didn't seem to connect with him all that well. The more Ray was around him the more he began to suspect something was up. If he could be recruited as mama's spy at age five he could see a suspicious character at age four (15 mentally)._

_Remus always seemed to want to play with Ray and get him to go outside and do pranks on the neighbors. This part only led him to believe his 'father' and Remus were trouble makers in school. But there were other signs as well. For example all the times Remus came over he never came for a certain week each month. Upon closer inspection he seemed to be absent the week of the lunar cycle was coming to full. Other than that he seemed to have dirty and uncomfortable looking clothes along with his tired and sore movements._

_It didn't take long for him to learn the truth_

_Remus came walking down the hall of the Blacks house. He sighed thinking about his lost friend. 'Why Sirius did you go to the dark side?'_

_He sighed once more and resumed his search for the young boy. Ray didn't seem to be anything like his father or mother. He wasn't loud or temperamental in-fact he was very quite and well behaved. Remus was surprised to see the son of Sirius Black saying how he would sit by the tree and read books for fun. And when he asked what his goal was he said to finish every book in the Black library before the age of 11, when he would have a whole new library to read from._

_So this time Remus wasn't surprised to see Ray leaning against the tree in the backyard of the mansion. It was his favorite tree. He said it reminded him of home whatever that means._

_"Hey buddy what you reading today?" He asked leaning down next to Ray._

_To his confusion Ray didn't move or show any signs of hearing him at all. He moved closer to look at the cover page._

_'Werewolf's' it read._

_Remus's eyes grew wide and his face twisted into a forced pained smile as he turned to face Ray still not looking up from his book. Just as he was about to comment Ray said._

_"Did you know Werewolves can't easily be distinguished from humans?"_

_Remus gulped his stomach twisting. Ray still hadn't looked up from his book but he could feel the fear coming off of the older adult (yes Ray is more or less an adult with the body of a four year old)._

_"R-Really what an interesting fact." Remus tightly smiled. Ray finally looked up from his book. He stared into Remus's eyes as if testing him to comment any further. Without taking his eyes off the man he slammed the book shut making Remus flinch slightly at the noise._

_"Did you know the weeks before and after a Werewolves transformation they are incredibly weak and therefore stay away from humans?" Ray asked his expression never changing. Remus shifted._

_"And did you know there's no law that Werewolves can't take care of a child?"_

_This one caught Remus off guard. If he suspected him showing that he had knowledge of Werewolf law would probably increase his suspicions._

_"I didn't know that. So, a Werewolf can just take a child and raise it without any harm or anything interesting" he smiled and saw Ray's face finally change._

_Ray gained a slight smile. This made Remus relax a little bit. Ray looked at him for a moment_

_"I see so I was correct your a Werewolf"_

_"…" was all Remus could say. He was taken aback and was confused but also shocked as to what the young Black's reasoning behind this was._

_Ray's face shifted no longer having his previous smile, but a smug smirk. 'The smile was fake?!' Remus thought. Now he was seeing Ray's true side._

_"I asked you the two beginning questions as a start to test your reaction once I was satisfied I went for the main course." Ray explained. Remus could only stare at him. His expression giving away the confusion and shock evident on his face. "What do you mean by m-main course?" He hesitated._

_If possible Ray's smirk grew even more smug. "I don't need a book to know the laws Werewolf's obey. It's not hard to figure out that half-breeds shouldn't take care of a child. And if a four year old could figure it out an adult who works under these laws and who is supposed to know them all must know about it." Remus's eyes grew wide. It was a test! "You see I tested the same way i did the other two however this time would be the lack of a reaction. You thought it was a test to see if I knew and you saying how my law wasn't true would make me suspect you. In reality when everyone knows the law the one who doesn't is the obvious culprit"_

_Remus nodded slowly taking a minute to think about the kids plan. "But don't worry. I guess Emma and Norman have'd rube off on me because I don't see you as a bad person. Goodbye Werewolf"_

_'All that only for him to not do anything! I should probably ask Ashley about those two kids Emma and Norman. From what I know this kid isn't the one to have many friends._

_But Damn this kid is too smart to be a four year old'_

'End Flashback'

With one problem solved now came the next. How to see how much of there DNA was really part of this new family. If they grew up looking the same that would mean there previous DNA must not have changed. Ray tested his own to a lick of hair from his 'mother'.

It didn't match.

No matter what even if he didn't have Sirius's DNA he had his 'mothers' so no more research was required.

Ray wondered if the portal only de-aged them and somehow made the parents think they had a child when they really didn't. It was a possibility.

He needed to investigate this idea more later.

0oOo0oOo0

But for now he could only wait…till he turns 11 and the story begins.


	2. 090191

Harry Potter The Promised Neverland

Chapter 2, 090191

1st September 1991

Summary, after finding out about the demons Norman, Emma, and Ray tried to make a plan to escape. They were so close. They had brought Don and Gilda into there plan to help too. However, out of nowhere a portal showed up and the next thing any of them knew. They were reborn into families. Now Norman Malfoy, Ray Black And Emma Wealsey start there first year at Hogwarts. How will they react to each other and try and find there other friends.

End of episode 5,

0oOo0oOo0

Emma was woken up by Ginny shaking her and screaming to wake up. She's gotten used to this but still missed the clock from the orphanage.

She slowly opened her eyes and_ 'shoowed' _the young Weasley saying she'll get up in a minute. The girl complied and went down for breakfast.

A few seconds later Emma rolled over and landed on the hard wood floor of her room she and Ginny shared. Groaning she got dressed out of habit and headed down for breakfast. The twins often teased her about how she always followed the rules and how she seemed to have always had her schedule for the day.

She never once came down to breakfast in her pajamas. Unlike the rest of the family who never came down in there clothes.

Emma walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see all of her family sitting at the table eating. She cringed slightly at how they never ate together or said a prayer._ 'Mama always made sure we said a prayer before eating' _but this only made her miss the orphanage even more. She didn't care it was a lie or they were going to be eaten. All she wanted was to run back to her old life and continue her life of trying to escape and create a better world.

_'Go back only to try and escape again how dumb. Emma you truly are an idiot' _Ray's voice echoed threw her head. She often thought about what her friends would say in situations to make herself feel better. More then so getting into an argument with Ray in her mind. It was stupid and slightly insane by it made her feel like a piece of them was with her.

She sat next to the twins and smiled

"Morning Feorge!"

"Morning Gred!"

"Morning Ginny!"

"Morning Bill!"

"Morning Charlie!"

"Morning Percy!"

"Morning Ron!"

"Morning dad!"

"Morning mama!"

All of them smiled at her except Ron. He was stuffing his face with food and looked at her.

"How come you always come down to breakfast dressed and always say good morning to everyone. You've never missed a day. And I should know I'm your twin." She smiled and moved to the seat closest to him "force of habit." She shrugged.

She filled her plate and when no one was looking did the prayer Mama always said in the morning. Before she ate she whispered…

_"Morning Norman."_

_"Morning Ray."_

0oOo0oOo0

"The Weasley family?" A woman's voice rang out as more of a question.

There was a table. This was a meeting to see who the next strongest wizards and witches are.

The old man at the end of the table looked around and then back at his papers. All them holding the names, families, and magical potential of each student.

"We've had Weasleys in the past. Each one has there own strength. However, with the two students we will be getting this year there magical abilities are drastically different. It seems one is far more capable than the other. On top of that with the tests we've received on the accidental magic it is clear to assume they will be a powerful ally"

The others at the table nodded. One only scowled. "Are there anymore kids that have this 'potential'?" He asked.

The older mans eyes twinkled "yes actually we have two more this year and two who have only a year left"

"what are their names?"

"Emma Weasley, Gilda White, Don Anderson, Norman Malfoy, And Raymond Black."

The table went quite. The previous man sneered "a Black were saying a Black is going to be one of the most powerful students! Albus you must have hit your head!" The woman from before smacked his head.

"Albus is it safe to have the next Black mixed in with the other students?" The woman asked.

"I believe it's safer than having Harry Potter in our school. They may even make friends with each other. Though I have a feeling all the people listed will make great friends."

"That's it the old man has lost it. A Weasley, Black, Malfoy, Half blood, and Muggleborn. If even two get along I'll be surprised. A Malfoy would never do such a thing." The older man sighed.

"Severus not all children follow there parents. Maybe this Malfoy won't even be in Slytherin?"

This got a scoff from the man. "I'd like to see the day when a Malfoy isn't in Slytherin"

_'You may not have to wait much longer'_

0oOo0oOo0

"Ginny could you get the mail please?" Molly asked. The 10 year old girl nodded and went to see the owl.

The Weasley family were outside playing some game on two teams with Emma, Ron, Ginny, George, And Fred. Against Bill, Charlie, Percy, Molly and Arther.

"How do you always win we've played 20 rounds and you've won each of them!" Bill shouted in frustration. The other team laughed. "That's because we have Emma." Ron said pointing to the girl.

"Ronald don't point!" Molly scolded. "Sorry mum." He mumbled.

"Yeah Ronnikins listen to your dear mama! Don't point at such a gorgeous lady." Emma dramatically said. Ron's face went bright red. "Why you little…"

Only to be cut off from a squeal from Ginny. The said came running to the family with two letters in her hands. "Mum Dad! Look!" She waved the letters. Molly and Arther looked at them and then smiled brightly.

"Look who's going to Hogwarts next year." Molly said showing the letters up. They had the same address but was sent to different people.

_Ronald Weasley _

_Emma Weasley _

Emma started jumping for joy. She picked up her letter read it and ran around the field three times before tackling Molly and Arther into a hug. The older siblings laughed at there sisters high energy.

"We're finally going to Hogwarts!"

0oOo0oOo0

Now the Weasley family were walking to the platform 9 and 3/4. They almost got to the point between 9 and 10 when a kid with black hair and glasses walked up.

"Umm could you tell me where the platform is?" He nervously said. He must have been a Muggleborn.

Molly smiled at the boy and explained how it is between 9 and 10 threw the _'spot' _to disguise it from Muggles. George and Fred went first then the kid went. Emma having done this before ran right threw the_ 'spot'. _

She opened her eyes to see George and Fred talking to the black haired kid while her family came threw the _'spot.'_

Emma ran up to Ron. "Can't you wait! We finally get to go to Hogwarts!" She squealed. Ron sighed "yeah but mum and dad got you a wand while I have to get the old one." Emma rolled her eyes. Ron has been complaining about how Emma gets new clothes and a wand. Molly explained to him how Emma was the first girl so she couldn't have her brothers old things, but he didn't listen.

They finally made it on the train waving goodbye to Molly, Arther, and Ginny. They walked around trying to find an empty compartment having been turned down three times. They went and asked one blonde kid the other one had his face in a book so Emma couldn't see his face. The blonde kid told them to go and mix with the other poor losers.

They found the same black haired kid from before. "Glasses face kid!" Emma shouted rushing into the compartment and sitting opposite to the boy. He looked at her with a confused expression before recognising her from before. He smiled.

"Umm all the other compartment are full can we sit here?" Ron asked. He seems nervous. Emma thought it was because George and Fred went up to him after talking with the kid, no doubt told him some made up story about the sorting and whatnot.

"Yeah it's okay" the kid replied.

Ron sat next to Emma and looked at the kid for a second. After a few awkward seconds Ron spoke up.

"Hello I'm Ron Weasley, and this is my twin sister Emma Weasley." Emma smiled at him. "The one and only!"

The kid nodded "I'm Harry, Harry Potter". Emma's eyes grew wide that was why Ron was acting strange. This was THE Harry Potter!

"Do you have the scar?!" Ron asked. Emma smacked his arm "Ronald you don't ask someone that!" He smiled sheepishly. Then turned back to the kid.

"No no it's fine and yes i do." He lifted up his crazy uneven hair to show a lightning bolt shaped scar. Emma and Ron could only stare at it in awe.

After a few more minutes the compartment door opened to show a bushy haired girl. "Hello have you seen a toad a boy named Neville lost his." She exclaimed. They both shook there heads.

Her eyes went wide as she glanced at Harry. "Your Harry Potter!" She exclaimed. "Hi I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said. However, before Emma could say her name Hermione saw Ron's wand out while he was performing a 'spell' on Scabbers. Fred and George just tricked Ron into thinking it was a spell.

"Are you doing magic?" She asked. She abandoned whatever she was doing and sat next to him not even noticing Emma.

She stayed in the compartment for a few more minutes while Emma stayed silent the whole time. The entire time the three were interacting Emma just looked down the sadness of her past catching up to her.

When Hermione left Ron sighed "I hope she's not in the same house as me." Emma didn't hear him for being caught up in her own head which the two males picked up on. Emma hoped Ron and Harry maybe could replace Ray and Norman in a way to make her feel better. However, seeing them interact with that Hermione girl she knew she didn't stand a chance.

"Hey Emma are you okay? What happened?" Harry asked. This got her attention and she looked up at him. He had a worried look in his face and when she looked at Ron he had the same face Molly looked found her talking to herself.

"Nothing just thinking about a few friends" Emma answered. Ron looked at her worried but took the answer and went back to talking.

_'That was close. What would happen if I got caught?'_

0oOo0oOo0

Ray sighed.

Another person fled from his compartment. The only person with him was an eager looking witch who stayed after she helped find this kids toad. Ray thinks her name was something like Hermione Granger. Yeah that was it.

She didn't seem to know about his 'family' so didn't run away like her little friend did.

She tried to invite her friend inside the compartment and he stayed around for a while. Until they had to give each other names.

"Well I'm Neville Longbottom. This is Hermione Granger nice to meet you." The kid said. Ray didn't change his expression knowing full well what would happen when he gave his name. Unlike Granger, he wasn't a Muggleborn so he most likely knew who Sirius Black was and most likely didn't like him like the rest of the Wizarding World.

"I'm Ray" he said not looking at him but out the window. "Black" he continued with a smirk. The second he said that Neville's eyes grew wide and he stuttered out an excuse why he had to leave. Hermione raised and eyebrow but didn't ask anything.

So Ray sighed. Another potential friend gone. But this was the life of a Black.

0oOo0oOo0

Norman was sitting in his compartment reading his book. It was about history. Norman found this worlds history to be fascinating and often would read about it. He liked to think there could be a time his own world was like this.

Draco and the annoying leach Pansy were sitting next to him while Draco's lackeys Crab and Goyle sat on the other side. Two kids opened to door and asked if they could sit with us but Draco insulted them and told them to leave. Norman didn't see there faces but the it sounded like a boy and a girl. But for some reason the girl sounded strangely familiar.

"What losers. 10 galleons they were Weasleys!" Pansy exclaimed in an annoying voice. "No way I'm not taking that bet. I know they are Weasleys!" Draco said with a scoff.

_'Weasleys..' _

/

The train finally stopped and Norman followed Draco and Pansy into a boat with a girl named Daphne Grassgreen. She seemed like the cold type not even looking at the other three on the boat.

When they got to shore they were directed by an old witch named Mcgonagall. They all stopped and looked around starting to talk about random stuff and how nervous they were. Draco didn't seem nervous in fact he was walking up to a group of students right now.

Norman sighed waiting for him to piss them off. _'One less potential friend' _

Norman didn't see what was happening but knew the person probably rejected his friendship by the way he was scowling.

They got in line to be sorted after McGonagall got a stool and placed it down next to an old hat. After she placed the hat down it came to life and… started singing...what?

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your black,

Your sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in ,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in ,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old ,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into cheers while Norman raised an eyebrow '_wow. That was the dumbest thing I've even seen and I lived with Emma for 11 years' _

After the hall calmed down Mcgonagall got out a scroll "when I call your name you will put on the hat and sit in the stool to be sorted" she said and then started to read the names of the first years.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus,"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Norman smiles slightly as he walked down with the hat still on his head. He then proceeded to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

0oOo0oOo0

Emma was bouncing with excitement. She knew she would be in Gryffindor along with her brother no matter how may times he complained about possibly ending up in Hufflepuff. She hated to tell him but he wasn't the most loyal person and would never be in Hufflepuff.

She laughed when the kid Neville came down with the hat still on his head. It wasn't a mean laugh, but Neville seems to hear it and looked at her. She smiled a bright toothy smile and he seemed to calm down.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

She glared at the kid who made fun of her and Ron for being Weasleys. She definitely heard what kind of people Malfoy's are from Molly and Arther. She had no doubt he would be in Slytherin.

And she was right the hat barley touched his head when it called

"SLYTHERIN!"

She waited for the next person to be called and was shocked to see who it was. (Quick thing: Ray hasn't been sorted yet. I just didn't want him to be in the way of Emma seeing Norman for the first time in 11 years sooooo cute)

"Malfoy, Norman!"

Emma held her breathe as a kid with white hair and pale skin came up. He turned around and sat on the stool and that's when her eyes started to tear up and she clasped a hand over her mouth. _'Norman!' _

0oOo0oOo0

Ray was in a state of shock. Norman walked up to the stool and had the hat placed on his head. _NORMAN! _Ray wanted to run up there and hug him but he knew he couldn't.

He must have been reborn into the Malfoy family. That realization gave him hope for Emma being her too. He searched around him but saw no trace of the girl. He sighed.

That's when he realized the hat hasn't called Norman's house yet. Unlike Draco it seemed to be taking a lot longer.

It was a good 30 seconds before the hat finally called out...

0oOo0oOo0

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled but this wasn't met with applause just silence.

Norman quickly took the hat off his head and made his way to his assigned table. Draco was fuming. "How dare he get sorted into that house!" He dared under his breath.

Norman looked around to see all eyes were on him. His face went red and he just looked down at the table. He knew why everyone was staring at him. He was supposed to be in Slytherin! Why was he put into Gryffindor!?

He sighed thinking this year is going to be harder than it already was going to be. Not only was he a Malfoy, but he was a Malfoy in Gryffindor.

Before anyone could comment the next name was called.

"Moon, Lily!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Norman's head came up at that name. A few people noticed his interest in the name and scooted away from him slightly. They must have thought he was going to curse him or something. No, Norman has always been curious about Harry. He was genuinely interested in what type of person he was.

The hall went silent as the hat was placed on his head. Harry closed his eyes and started mumbling to himself. After a few seconds the hat shouted...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Norman clapped along with the rest of the house but not as enthusiastic. Two red headed third years started chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry made his way to the table and sat on the opposite side of Norman. Sitting close to the girl Granger. They made eye contact and Norman smiled slightly. Harry seems confused before returning the smile and went to listen to the rest of the sorting.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Emma!"

Norman's ears perked up at the name. He held his breathe as a mass of curls walked up to the hat. She sat down and when she turned around Norman wanted to cry. _Emma was here. Emma was here! EMMA WAS HERE! W_as the only words that played threw his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat called out and Norman excitedly clapped along with the rest of the house. He didn't seem to notice how the other red head looked at him with a murderous expression.

Norman realized that nobody was sitting next to him when Emma came over and just looked at him. She caught herself staring at sat down next to him. She wiped her tear form her eye sniffed. _'Thank you' _she muttered to herself.

0oOo0oOo0

Ray looked at the pair shocked. his family were here. In this school. Possibly in the same house. Hopefully in the same house

Ray was snapped our of his thoughts when the next name was called.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Finally he heard his own name. And the hall froze.

"B-Black, Raymond!"

Ray sighed. Even the professor was scared of him. He walked up to the hat with his hands in his pockets. He sat down on the stool and raised an eyebrow at everyone staring. His eyes met with Emma and Norman. Emma seemed to be close to tears while Norman smiled at him. The same mysterious smile he remembers.

He gave a smile smile back and the hat was placed on his head, and was surprised to hear a small voice.

_Well Well Well another one_. The hat said inside his mind. Ray's eyes narrowed. 'The hell you know about me?!'

_I know you and two other students I juts sorted into Gryffindor are from another universe. And how your technically about 22 mentally_.

'Guess you do know. So what house would I be best in?'

_Hmmmm. Well your red headed friend was the best suited for Gryffindor. However, that other one. The one with the weird colored hair. Yeah him side note how has no one questioned his hair color?! Anyway he seemed to be either suited for Ravenclaw or Slytherin. But if you all want to get back home a Gryffindor, Slytherin, and whatever you would end up in wouldn't be the best for your plans. So I put him in Gryffindor with his friend. Now you seem like an obvious Ravenclaw (some Slytherin) but as I said before. So you will best be in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ray smiled at the silent students and teachers. He walked over to his assigned house and sat on the other side of Norman. He chose not to notice the strange looks he was receiving or how his fellow housemates were scooting away form him. He didn't care he was with his friends and that's all the mattered.

0oOo0oOo0

After a small speech from Dumbledore an array of food appeared on the table. The trio's eyes widen as everyone began to eat the food.

"Wow this looks soo good. Better than Mama!" Emma said stuffing her face. Ron who sat on the other side of the table next to Harry and that girl Hermione smiled at her. He thought she was talking about Molly. She wasn't she was talking about Isabella.

To The houses shock Emma started talking to Norman about life and just random stuff. They were _more_ shocked when Norman replied and started taking to her. AND EVEN MORE SURPRISED when Ray came into the conversation.

Ron walked over to Emma and pulled her for a second.

"Em's what is wrong with you! You know they are a Malfoy and a Black?!" He questioned. Emma rolled her eyes. She figured this would be an issue but not this early. "I know Ron. I'm just being friendly" she walked back to her seat before Ron could continue. She knew he was worried but she wasn't in any danger. Please if Norman and Ray were a danger to her Voldemort was in this room right now

(hehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehe)

After Dinner and Dessert the first years were directed to there dorms. While they were waiting Draco walked up to the trio. A disgusted look on his face.

"Norman. What is this?! This is a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" He hissed.

Norman looked at him before smiling and not saying a word. Draco knee this look very well. But, so did Ray and he just happened to laugh at the reaction. Draco turned his attention to Ray and sneered at him. Norman stepped out of the way while Draco tried to smack Ray.

Ray smirked while he dodged and Emma rushed to stop a fight from breaking out. "Guys! Stop this you need to-" suddenly she stopped talking. Like the words in her mouth just dyed out. She looked confused for a second while everyone around her went silent trying to find out why she suddenly stopped talking.

0oOo0oOo0

Ray watched as a storming blonde came up and glared at Norman. Ray wanted to laugh at how nonthreatening he looked. Plus if a demon can't make Norman give up what's to say a noisy blonde can.

"Norman. What is this?! This is a disgrace to the Malfoy name!"

Ray looked at his old friend to see his reaction. As expected it was the same your-pissing-me-off-but-I'm-the-master-at-keeping-my-cool Look. Ray was very familiar with it. Having seen it so many times, Ray couldn't help but to snort at the face. '_I swear_ _that face was reserved only for me' _

Ray looked up to see the blonde now directing his anger at him. He sighed as a

hand came hurling towards him and dodged. He heard a female voice and turned to see Emma trying to stop the fight that was about to break out.

Ray noticed how her words stopped and she looked alarmed. The next thing he knew his vision was getting cloudy and his knees started shaking. He fell back against the wall and slid down it trying to get back up by failing.

He turned to see Emma shaking and his in a second she fell over and passed out into the floor. His eyes became heavy and he drifted off to unconsciousness.

0oOo0oOo0

Norman heard students shouting as Emma and Ray has both passed out. The other first years tried to help them and wake them up when Norman felt a sharp pain. His breathing got heavy as he slowly collapsed onto the floor.

Now the students all started panicking at the three unconscious bodies on the floor.

Professor McGonagall walked past the students to see what all the yelling was about. She was shocked to see three of her new students laying on the floor with no sign of movement. She quickly glared at the other students and demanded "who did this to them?!"

Some moved to look at Draco who at the moment was standing in front of the bodies with a petrified look on his face. Even being a Malfoy McGonagall knew he didn't do it.

She abandoned her searching and took the unconscious students to the hospital wing. Hoping they were okay.

But only time would tell.

0oOo0oOo0

**Wow I think that is the longest chapter I've ever written. It seriously took me about a week. I hope you liked how they met and the little cliffhanger at the end. **

**For the future I'm going to skip most of second year and get into third. I don't necessarily know what I'm going o do but I know it will have something to do with a lot of Black hate. **

**Hope you liked my idea and tell me if you want me to add Isabella and possibly sister Krone into the story somehow. **

**Until next time~**


End file.
